Hermione's Fantasy
by Hermione the Slayer
Summary: Ron, Harry & Hermoine get drunk the night before their graduation from Hogwarts, and previously hidden feelings are revealed. *One chapter story*


Hermoine's Fantasy - Rated R  
  
It was the night before graduation. Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermoine Granger were all getting drunk to celebrate. They shouldn't have been drinking, but they smuggled in wizard's beer from Hogsmeade (thanks to the invisibility cloak, the marauders map, and secret passages). They sat in the snuck down to a deserted passageway to get drunk. As none of them had ever been drunk before, it didn't take too many wizards beers to get them very toasted. They sat and laughed about the good times over the last seven years.  
  
"Fleur Declour!" laughed Hermoine pointing at Ron, "You used to turn into such a bumbling idiot around her."  
  
"As least I didn't date Allen Mudd," he shot back, referring to Hermoine's two-year relationship with the dorkiest boy at Hogwarts whom she had met at the end of 5th year. They had always made fun of that relationship. Although Hermoine could definitely be a know it all, Allen was easily the most annoying boy at Hogwarts. ever. Even Hermoine had to laugh.  
  
"At least I had a relationship," she retorted, sounding more mean than she intended to.  
  
"He was rather annoying," chimed in Harry, trying to avert a fight. But they didn't seem to hear him.  
  
"Maybe the person I wanted to have a relationship with didn't want me!" yelled Ron, turning red and immediately realizing that the beer had made him blurt out something he didn't mean to say.  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
"Its means he wannnts you" chimed Harry realizing the beer was also affecting him. He looked rather embarrassed at having said that, as did Hermoine now.  
  
"Oh shut up!" he snapped at Harry, and then began laughing. The wizards' beer was definitely having an effect. After his fit of laughter dissolved he turned to Hermoine. "I've always wondered," he continued, "why is it that you never ended up dating either of us? As close as we've all been, it seems odd that it never occurred to you."  
  
"Oh, it occurred to me," "And?" asked Ron, mouth agape.  
  
"I shouldn't be telling you this, but I think I'm pretty damn drunk so here goes. I love you both, and could never choose, so I just never did"  
  
There was an awkward silence, but it broke after a minute as Harry dissolved into a fit of giggles.  
  
"No more beer for you," said Ron, happy that the awkward moment had passed. But he couldn't leave well enough alone. "So you love us?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Oh, come-on"  
  
"I can prove it," she said removing a locket from around her neck. "I got this from a traveling salesman in Hogsmeade. He said it pictures will appear in it of the two people I love the most in this world." She handed it to Ron, who opened it and noticed that one side contained a picture or him, and the other a picture of Harry.  
  
"Whoa," he said passing it to Harry.  
  
"See, so I could never choose between you, and therefore could never be anything more than friends with either of you."  
  
It made sense, but Ron feeling every inhibition gone, got up, walked over to Hermoine and kissed her. She kissed him back and felt chemistry like never before. They would have kissed for a lot longer had Harry not be laughing saying, "Get a room!"  
  
They pulled apart. Now it was Hermoine who was feeling courageous. "What's fair is fair," she said as she moved next to Harry and kissed him the same way she had been kissing Ron. They stopped when Ron let out a loud "Geeeez!"  
  
They all looked at each other in silence for a few minutes. Finally Harry spoke. "What now?"  
  
"Threesome?" asked Ron jokingly.  
  
"Hmmmmm." Hermoine was actually considering it, as if he were serious.Both Ron and Harry turned bright red.  
  
"I've wanted you both for years," she said. The drunker she got, the braver she got. "I'd let you both have your way with me tonight"  
  
"You've lost your mind!" yelled Ron. "Not that I wouldn't love to." he stammered "But we can't!"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because we're friends and if we do something like that it would be very very weird!"  
  
"Drink more Ron," she said handing him another beer. "You game Harry?"  
  
"Ah, what the hell?" He had never been so uninhibited or foggy headed before, but the offer of sex from Hermoine was something he couldn't resist in his drunk state. After all, she had gone from a funky little girl with big teeth and crazy hair, to the most beautiful girl at Hogwarts. With her hair and teeth now straight, she was breathtaking.  
  
She leaned over and kissed Harry, even more passionately than before. She took his hand and led him. "Let all go to my room. As head girl, I have my own room"  
  
Ron was torn but the alcohol was getting to him too and he followed. She leaned over and kissed him just as she kissed Harry, and they headed up to her room.  
  
The next day at graduation, Harry and Ron noticed Hermoine was acting odd. Although graduation was a happy day, she was smiling a bit too much, and blushing too.  
  
"What's with you?" asked Harry  
  
"Nothing," she said, but they knew it was something.  
  
"It's a shame we all got so drunk and passed out so early last night. It was out last night together."  
  
Ron didn't see the irony in that but Hermoine began to laugh. Her memory charms had worked. She had fulfilled her fantasy, and nothing between the three ever had to change for it.  
  
"Nuts I tell you," Ron looked at her shaking his head and rolling his eyes at her. "Nuts." 


End file.
